Deception
by Chen06
Summary: ein später Bad im See führt dazu das Shang Pings Geheimnis entdeckt. Anstatt ihn zu enthüllen werden sie Freunde und kommen sich immer näher. Doch was passiert wenn sie entdeckt werden?


Es war ein warmer Frühlingsabend im Lager von Wu Zhong. Für die Rekruten ging ein arbeitsreicher und anstrengender Tag zu Ende. Nun entspannten sie sich, oder unterhielten sich unter ihnen während sie auf das Essen warteten.

Zwei Wochen waren schon seit Shan-Yus Einfall im Reich der Mitte vergangen und langsam aber sicher zahlte sich das harte Training aus und schon bald würden sie für den Kampf bereit sein.

Besonders für Mulan, oder Ping, wie sie jetzt bekannt war, war es sehr hart gewesen sich an der harten Disziplin des Trainingslagers zu gewöhnen. Anfangs schien sie überhaupt nicht weiter zu kommen und fühlte sich so fehl am Platz wie ein Fisch aus dem Wasser.

Mushus Ratschläge wie sich ein Mann zu Benehmen hat, führten nur dazu dass sich Mulan noch mehr in Verlegenheit brachte und von den anderen Soldaten und Hauptmann Li Shang als schräger Vogel abgestempelt wurde.

Doch allmählich verbesserte sie sich immer mehr und war jetzt eine der besten im Training und hatte nun den Respekt ihrer Kameraden und auch ihr Hauptmann war sehr zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten.

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich immer noch irgendwie fehl am Platz. Jedesmal wenn sie jemanden eine Lüge auftischte und ihnen etwas vortäuschte, hatte Mulan Angst, daß die Wahrheit herauskommen könnte und nicht nur wegen ihres Lebens sondern auch davor den Respekt ihrer Kameraden zu verlieren.

So in Gedanken versunken saß Mulan vor ihrem Zelt, als plötzlich eine heitere Stimme ihre Gedanken unterbrach.

„He Ping, wenn du dich nicht gleich beeilst, wirst du zu Tode hungern," schrie ihr Ling vom anderen Ende des Lagers zu, wo die Soldaten schon ihren Reis erhalten hatten oder noch in der Schlange standen

„Ich komme schon," gab Mulan zurück, während sie aufstand und versuchte fröhlich auszusehen.

Nachdem sie ihre Mahlzeit gegessen und ein wenig mit den anderen geredet und gescherzt hatte, zog sich Mulan zum kleinen See zurück um ein bißchen in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Sie war soeben am Ufer des Sees angekommen, als sie eine Gestalt im Mondlicht bemerkte, die das sich leicht kräuselnde Wasser anstarrte.

Während sie näherkam erkannte sie den Mann. Es war Li Shang, ihr junger und gutaussehender Hauptmann. Er schien ihre Gegenwart nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er hob seinen Blick nicht vom Wasser auf als sie sich ihm näherte.

Plötzlich knisterte ein Zweig unter ihren Füßen und dies veranlaßte Shang allarmiert aufzuschrecken. Seine Haltung entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, als er sah das es nur Ping war.

„Ping, was tust du denn hier?" fragte Shang.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht stören, Hauptmann." Sagte Mulan verlegen.

Shang lächelte nur und sagte, „"Ist schon in Ordnung, Ping. Du störst mich nicht und du kannst mich ruhig Shang nennen."

Die Wahrheit war, daß sich Shang irgendwie mit dem jungen Mann mitfühlen konnte. Vielleicht lag es daran das auch er sich ein wenig einsam fühlte und einen Freund suchte der ihn verstehen konnte. Da er und Ping aus dem gleichen sozialen Staat stammten, spürte er das Ping sich so wie er mit den anderen Männern nicht sehr gut auskam.

Aus irgendeinem Grund den Mulan nicht erklären konnte, machte sie diese Tatsache glücklich. Deshalb setzte sie sich neben in ihn und schauten gemeinsam in Stille den See an.

Unerwartet sprach Shang sie wieder an.

„Es ist wirklich hart hier allein zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Diese Frage überraschte Mulan, trotzdem antwortete sie, „Ja, schon, aber langsam komme ich zurecht. Doch es überrascht mich das du dich auch so fühlst." Gab sie mutig zurück.

Shang zuckte einfach mit den Achseln und erwiderte, „Ich habe einfach das Gefühl als ob ich ein Außenseiter bin. Die anderen sehen mich nur als ihren befehlshabenden Offizier und halten ihre Distanz. Chi-Fu nörgelt immer nur und ist der aufgeblasenste Typ den ich je gekannt habe.

„Ja, ich weiß wie es ist. Ich kann es genau nachempfinden; du bist ein Außenseiter weil deine Umgebung in der du aufgewachsen bist anders ist. Und auch wenn du langsam anerkannt wirst, bleibst du immer anders."

„Weißt du, Ping, ich bin wirklich froh das du mich verstehst. Wie es aussieht, war es doppelt besser das ich dich nicht fortgeschickt habe," scherzte Shang.

Mulan lächelte nur und fühlte das es der Anfang einer engen Freundschaft war. 


End file.
